Burning in the Flames of Insanity
by Lifemoon
Summary: Story of Azula who's gone insane. She desires to ruin those who ruined her, and as she continues to rot in prison she becomes more insane. She then makes up a plan to get her throne back, and gain revenge on those she despises. Her plan, though, can kill.


Burning in the Flames of Insanity.

By:Lifemoon

Chapter One.

_The mirror shattered into a thousand sparkling jems, falling unto the floor, and sanity fell along with them. Her soft voice still whispered in my daughter's ear lovingly, tenderly._

_"I love you." _

_My sobs seemed endless. The woman vanished along with my hopes, and pure outrage filled me. My soul burned with a fire of hatred. The pure longing of vengance, of blood, seemed to take over me. I wished I could see the blood of those wretched fools who ruined me, to kill them and _laugh _as they withered...to taste their devine death upon my lips. I wanted more than anything to send those bastards to hell, to be damned forever in fire. For their skins to turn black and for them to turn into ash, to burn in the flames of their demise for eternities. Then they would know how much I had been put through. _

_I could still feel my whole body to turn weak as the pixie-like, graceful, dark haired girl punch me in the back swiftly. The black haired girl, the one I had tried to attack, stared at me as I tumbled down, and I gasped thoughtlessly. It was more out of shock then out of pain. _

_The rest seems like a blur. Maybe they were laughing_ _at me. I had ordered something to one of the guards, and he arrested those filthy traightors. And as they left, I was sure that they were still laughing at me... _

_Those sons of bitches. _

_I despised them, and if that dark haired girl hadn't knocked all the strength out of me, I was sure as hell I would have killed them right there and then. _

_And then _she _came back to me. That women...she said she loved me...but she didn't. No, she never did. Why, she thought I was...that I was..._

_A monster._

_I could now hear my own word's inside my head._

_"My own mother thought I was a monster. It was true, but it still hurt." _

_I pretended not to care in front of them. In front of the man with the horrid scar marked on his skin. I definatly didn't want to act like I cared in front of him. And then there was them...the people who I thought I could trust. _

_The pixie girl had picked up a rock and rubbed her hands across it, caressing it. "They were right. The beach did help us. I feel all smoothed inside..."_

_Oh yeah, you feel all smoothed inside now. All happy and peppy, knowing that you would betray me. All you wanted back then was to try to figure out how to destroy me. Go to fucking hell you bastard. I can't wait to see you burn. _

_I can feel something...wet. It's pouring down my face, like rain. I can feel it pull me out of fantasy land...pulling me into reality. _

I gasped, awakening, only to find more blackness. My face is masked with moisture..My ankels are cuffed together, and the pain in them was so painful, I wanted to so much to cry. I held it back though. What dignity would I have left if I cried over the simplest of things? I was locked in this damned cell, forever in this damn place, forever to live until I die in a world of pain. I couldn't help it now. I let a silent tear ran down my cheek, and ended it's short life by slidding down my chin, and drop and splatter on the floor.

Reality was just as much painful as it was in the world of dreams. I couldn't escape this pain...this hate I felt burn inside me. I wanted so much to die. I asked every day for them to kill they would look at me strangely, with an emotion I couldn't identify. Maybe it was disgust.I asked again and again, trying so hard not to cry. And then I would scream, beg for them to kill me. But they wouldn't. They left me here...to rot. This is what they wanted. They enjoyed my agony, my pain. I betted that they laguhed at me. Well, those mother fuckers could rot in hell for all I cared. Then _they _would ask to be let out, and then _they _could be laughed at. Then they could see what they out me through.

Damn this place.

Damn those people.

Damn this entire fucking world.

And damn Ty Lee and Mai for betraying me.

Damn you Zuko.

Damn everything and everybody.

Care lost it's place inside me now as well, and I began to sob, loud, enormous sobs, and my sanity began to untwine as the darkness had enfolded me once more, and the place where the darkness took me was not the least bit better than this wretched world.


End file.
